A silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material has usually contained each of yellow, magenta and cyan couplers in combination. Among the couplers, a 5-pyrazolone type magenta coupler has widely been used for the magenta coupler. The 5-pyrazolone type magenta couplers have had various color-reproduction problems, because a dye produced in a development has had a side absorption around 430 nm. For solving the problems, a novel magenta coupler has been researched so far. For example, such a pyrazolotriazole type coupler as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,725,065, 3,810,761, 3,758,309 and 3,725,067 have been developed.
The above-mentioned couplers have had many advantages such as that few side absorption may be produced, that a color reproduction may advantageously be displayed and that a preservability may be excellent in the presence of formalin.
However, the pyrazolotriazole type couplers have been relatively lower in sensitivity as compared to any conventional 5-pyrazolone type magenta couplers, because those particular type magenta couplers have had an inhibition property in themselves. It has also become apparent that they have raised such a problem that the sensitivity thereof has been lowered in the course of preserving a coated sample at a high temperature and high humidity.
It has further come out that the pyrazolotriazole type couplers have raised such a problem that they have had a relatively lower processing variation resistance as compared to any conventional 5-pyrazolone type coupler and, inter alia, that they have produced a particularly serious pH variation.
For a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material containing a pyrazolotriazole type magenta coupler, it has therefore been demanded to provide a technique not only for making a sensitivity higher and making a preservability excellent, but also for reducing a processing variation including particularly a pH variation.